


A Dread Wolf's Promise

by AmdelMari



Series: Trials of the Thedas Trio [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heartache, M/M, MPiT, Magic Fuckery, Pre-During-and Post-Trespasser, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: The journey to defeat Corypheus finally came to a close.  But, when one door closes, another opens.  Now our Trio have to navigate Thedas in the years after their success over Corypheus.  Between challenges arising and then the rise of the Dread Wolf and his promise to bring Arlathan back to glory...Max, Thia, and Ro have a very hard road ahead of them.  One that may prove to be too much for them.Sequel to He Who Plays Last, Plays First(Really bad at summaries today.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Please Don't Tear This Apart**  
~Bound to You-Christina Aguilera~

She had to stop him.

There was no other way.

If he succeeded…

Flashes of all the people she loved and held dear whipped through her mind.  They would suffer.  Worse, they would die.  It wasn’t a possibility she could stomach or allow.  So she had to do it.  _She_ was the _only_ one who _could_.  She knew that now.  She wasn’t even supposed to be there.  They’d left her behind.  But she stumbled after them.  He was there.  Just up upon the rise above.  Raising her hand, she took a deep breath.  The incantation flowed over her lips.  The one that she’d been taught.  The one she’d been forced to absorb.  The one that would stop _him_.  She held herself up by the edge of the Eluvian she’d exited from. 

A ripple started within her, grew, and then it exploded from her in a shockwave.  The last words she managed were,

_“Please forgive me.”_

…..

Two Years Previous

The countryside of Ferelden was lovely when one wasn’t busy fighting bandits, demons, stray red templars, or remnant Venatori agents.  The peace was a bit disquieting at first.  But after a day of riding through the scenery, Rowan was finding herself less and less tense.  The mountain pass sloped down beyond them into a lush rolling landscape of hills, forest, river, and branching creeks.  Cullen fidgeted in his saddle for what was easily the hundredth time.  Biting back an amused eyeroll, Ro glanced over at her intended.  He was frowning.  Again. 

“You know...the more you dwell on how long it’s been since you saw the last, the more nervous it’s going to make you.”

Cullen glared over at her.  “Yes, and it’d be just _so easy_ to introduce me to _your_ family after not seeing them for easily a decade and handful of years.  Especially given that I’m not _from_ your world…”

“Are you nervous to introduce me to your family?” Ro frowned back, feeling a bit peeved at that notion.  He couldn’t be _ashamed_ of her, could he?

“What?  Maker!  No!  Whatever gave you _that_ idea?”

“Uh...you.  Just now.”

“Oh…” Cullen cleared his throat and reached up to rub his neck.  “I...that was not my intention.  I’m just...it’s been so long.  And now I’m bringing home a bride with child and--”

“Cullen!” Ro snapped finally.  “Would you give it a rest!?  They _love_ you!  Yes, there are some bridges to mend, I’m sure!  But you _can’t_ keep thinking about all the ways you _think_ you screwed up!”

He looked back at her in silence.  He nodded slowly before turning his gaze back to the road.  “Night is approaching.  We should find someplace to camp.”

“Somewhere near water.” She agreed.

He hummed in agreement.  He then pointed off to the left side of the road.  “There.  Looks to be a little grotto ahead.  Maybe even an empty cave.”

“Empty?” She asked, dubious of the chances of that. 

“Not _all_ caves are animal dens.”

“Yeah...and not _all_ bears are vicious fuckers…” Ro grumbled.

Cullen snorted, “you’re beginning to sound akin to Thia…”

“Am not!” She shot back.

He gave her a look before smirking and shaking his head.  “If you say so, my love.”

Ro bit back her retort.  He was right, but that didn’t mean she had to let _him_ know that.  They drew their horses up to a stop in the grotto area.  Ro’s breath hitched as she looked at the cave carved into the hillside.  It was fairly well hidden and had a small trickling brook coming out from inside.  Cullen motioned for her to stay while he cleared the cavern himself.  Several minutes later he came back out with a winning smile. 

“All clear.  Come on.” He led her horse and his both into the cave.  Ro made a sound of protest as she ducked as he brought the two quadrupeds to a stand and tied them up.  She moved to climb down only to have gloved hands halt her progress and guide her down.

“I’m pregnant, not invalid.”

“I’m aware.” He turned and held his hand out to her.  She took it and let him lead her to the back of the cave.  “Besides, I admit I’ve been rather...eager to show you this place.  I remembered its location from one of my first times scouting down the mountainside.  I’ve wanted to show you ever since.”

Ro blinked, raising her brows.  “You planned to stop here all along?”

“Perhaps.” She didn’t have to see his face to know he face was adorably flushed.

“Okay.  Well, I’m sure I’ll--” She drew up short.  Her eyes went wide as her mouth fell open.  Her free hand rose to cover her gaping mouth.  He turned with a warm smile, taking in her reaction.  She managed another two steps to stand right next to him. 

“Well?”

Ro’s eyes traced the small waterfall that was taking up the back of the cave wall.  A pool of clear, glittering water was lit by the bioluminescent fungi common to Thedas.  It gave the entire cave a gorgeous turquoise glow as the brook flowed gently out of the pool of water.  Small plants with lovely tiny blooms sprouted around the cave.  She noticed in the far corner was a set of furs laid out and a camping pit.  Her eyes turned to him then.  “You really did plan this…”

Cullen shrugged, looking down to his feet, scuffing his boot.  “A bit...d-do you...like it?”

“Are you kidding me?” She moved in front of him and lifted his face.  “This is...I love it.”

“I’m relieved to hear that.  I had worried that perhaps you might try to humor me.  But I saw your face and your reaction…”

Ro smiled broadly.  “This is incredibly romantic, Commander Rutherford.”

He chuckled and lifted his hands to rest on her hips.  “Well, Recruit Hanford, if I plan to sweep the feet out from under you...I’ll do a bloody damn good job of it or die trying.”

“Mm.  Well, no dying necessary.” She grinned and pushed up on her toes.  He met her halfway, kissing her slowly before he backed away. 

“I feel rather gritty after riding all day.  And since there’s a rather private set up here…”

“Are you trying to get me naked?”

“Would I be in trouble if I said yes?”

“Only if you’re not getting naked too.”

“Well, one usually bathes when naked, don’t they?”

Ro laughed at him.  “I would hope so.” She backed up a step and they approached the pool of water.  She noticed it seemed deep enough to actually bathe in.  She began to strip and glanced over shamelessly as Cullen did the same.  Her blood stirred at the sight of his well toned body being slowly revealed, piece by piece.  He wasn’t looking at her but he began to smirk. 

“Is there something you need?”

“...” Oh what a loaded question.  “Maybe.”

“I see.” He stood up and purposely slowed down his motions.  She glared at him as he undid the laces on his breeches as laboriously slow as possible.  With a soft huff at him, she yanked her clothes down and off.  Kicking them aside, she moved to the water and sank into to her knees.  His amused laugh was lost in the surprise she felt. 

“It’s warm…”

“Ah, yes.  Because its fully enclosed within a cave, the water is warmed by the ground and rock around it before it finds its way out through here.  It’s far chillier down near the entrance of the cave.  But here, it’s pleasantly warm.” He explained as he finally finished disrobing.  He waded into the water and up to her, drawing her back to his chest.  His hands settled over her just barely swollen stomach.

Ro felt a small amount of trepidation go through her.  She was already starting to put on some extra weight.  Her thighs were already bigger, her ass had plumped a bit, and her hips as well.  She swallowed and tried to ignore the feeling.  Cullen began to trail kisses along her shoulder and collar. 

“Maker...you look so good.”

“...you’re not...disappointed…?”

“...what?” Cullen withdrew.  She closed her eyes and sighed. 

“I mean, I’m going to get bigger.  You know?  And then, after the baby, I might not be able to get back into shape and--”

“...you’re joking.”

Ro turned around, looking up at him.  “No.  I’m not.  I...I don’t know--”

“Rowan.” Cullen sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose before he dropped his hand and pulled her to him roughly.  She gasped and grabbed his arms for support.  “Do you have any idea how damn hard I’ve been all day?”

She blinked, feeling her cheeks flush as he emphasized his point by pushing his erection against her.  “Uh...n-no…?”

“Your arse is so sexy.  It’s always been delectable, but now?” He groaned, running his hands over her hips.  “The idea of you bent over my desk, pert arse raised…?  It’s been _all_ I can think about.  And then knowing that your swelling belly and enlarged breasts are because you’re carrying _my_ babe?  That is probably one of the most erotic gifts you could possibly give me.  I don’t care if you ever get back to the same skinny stature as before.  You look healthy and so, damn, fuckable.”

Ro had no chance to cool her blush as he just kept speaking.  She bit her bottom lip and shifted, rubbing her thighs together.  He chuckled darkly before he bent and grabbed her by the back of her thighs.  She yelped as he lifted her.  She quickly looped her arms around his shoulders to keep from falling backward.  His honey eyes were dripping with desire as he moved so that she was pressed against a large rock ledge. 

“Rowan...I need you.”

She released a trembling breath, nodding.  She was unable to speak.  He moved so that her thighs were draped over his forearms, using his right hand to quickly align his throbbing member with her folds before he moved his arm back to cup her ass.  He slid into her with ease.  She moaned loudly, laying her head back against the rock behind her.  Cullen groaned before he began to rock into her.  He, however, was apparently in the mood to torture her.  He slid himself fully inside of her before pulling out slowly until his tip just barely remained sheathed before pushing forward with no hurry.  She could feel every blissful inch of him.  Her body shivered with every drawn out thrust.  His mouth moved to her ear, his lips brushing against it as he spoke.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life, burying myself deep inside of you, listening to you sigh.  Feeling your tight little sheath clinging to my every move.  Watching you come undone in my arms, over and over again…”

Ro whimpered and dug her nails into his back.  She tried to roll her hips to force him to go faster.  He held her back and stopped, just barely inside of her until she made another whimper of need.  He hummed as he pressed back into her unhurriedly once more.

“Cullen…” She whined.

“What is it, love?” He spoke, his huskier tone make her shiver again. 

“I--faster...please…”

“Are you sure?”

“...I’m going...to hurt you if you don’t!” She growled. 

He snickered into her ear.  “That’s more like my lioness.”  He then pulled back and surged forth.  Her back slapped the rock behind her wetly with the force of his thrust.  She cried out.  To make sure he didn’t dare slow down, she shoved her right leg down off his arm.  She then lifted it back up and hooked it over his left hip and pulled herself while pushing him.  He continued to thrust into her, his own breath coming in heavy pants.  Rowan moaned and rolled her hips with more desperation as she neared her end. 

“Cullen...love...I’m close…”

Cullen slid his left hand over her hip and down between them to the bed of curls nestled between her legs.  He thumbed her clit and Ro cried out her release.  She shuddered in his arms as his own release rose up over him.  He growled and then groaned, matching her volume as he filled her with his seed.  They slowed their pace until they stilled.  She felt lazy, leaning on the rock and him for support.  The yawn that overtook her couldn’t be stifled.  Cullen laughed and nuzzled her cheek.

“Compliment taken.” He shifted so that he could lift her into his arms.  She nestled against him and let him carry her to where the furs were laid out.  He plucked a few drying towels from a crate near the furs.  He dried her off with care.  He dried off quickly and then knelt to press his cheek to her belly.  “Thank you.”

“...for what?” She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“For giving me life.”

“That was _your_ mother, love.” Ro teased.

“Smartarse.” Cullen nipped her hip playfully.  Ro giggled and wiggled before settling again.  “I _meant_ , for giving me a life after everything.  I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“ _You_ gave yourself a life.  _You_ fought lyrium.  _You_ overcame these things.  I just stood to the side, making sure you had someone to fall back on when you needed an extra shove.”

“And _you_ give yourself too little credit.”

“No.” Ro sighed, massaging his scalp.  “I just own what I did do.  You need to believe that you can do anything, Cullen.  You’re a father.  You’re going to have to show our son or daughter how to be strong.”

“Do you believe...I’ll be a good father?”

“Do you believe I’d have a child with a man I thought for a second wouldn’t be?”

Cullen raised his head to look at her.  She met his gaze evenly.  He smiled then; that small crooked quirk of his lips.  “No.”

“Then there you go.  Now come here.  I’m cold and I’m sleepy and we have another long ass ride tomorrow.”

“Yes, my lady.” Cullen crawled over to lay beside her.  He dragged over another set of sleeping furs and placed his sword and shield within reach.  With that done, they both settled down to rest. 

…..

South Reach was like the old villages in medieval movies from Earth.  Wooden cabins, farmer stands, wheat fields, various animals, a forge, a large middle market, and a healer’s hut.  They rode through to the farthest northeast corner of the village.  Just on the outskirts of town were three homes.  The largest in the middle was where they were heading.  As they neared the house, three children spilled forth from the door.  The eldest practically falling over himself in his haste.  Cullen quirked a brow at that as he slid down from his horse.  Ro nearly giggled as her love grunted loudly when the small body slammed into him.  Cullen stumbled a step or two and managed to keep himself and the boy from falling to the ground. 

“Nathaniel!”

Ro looked up to see a darker blonde man come jogging down the steps.  He looked like Cullen but with a bit sharper features.  His shoulders were a bit broader but he wasn’t as muscular as Cullen.  He seemed a bit softer around the edges.  His eyes were also a deep chocolate brown.  The boy who’d slammed into Cullen turned to look back at him sheepishly.

“Sorry, pa…”

“It’s not _me_ you should apologize to.” The man chastised, crossing his arms.  Ro gasped then. 

“Branson.  You must be Branson.” She blurted out as she saw the resemblance suddenly with that simple motion.

“Yes, miss.  I am.” He turned to look at her and grinned suddenly.  “You must be the Lady Rowan Cul wrote to Mia about.”

“That’d be me.” Ro smiled back as she moved to dismount.  Cullen disentangled himself from the children with effort.  He quickly reached her side and moved to steady her.  She was already nearly to the ground.  A small growl of irritation rumbled from her just loud enough for Cullen to hear.  He frowned at her.

“Don’t give me that.” He muttered as he fussed over her.  Ro rolled her eyes.  A sharp laugh made her turn back to Branson. 

“Geeze, Cul.  Worry much?”

Cullen sighed.  Whatever he’d been about to say was cut off by a squeal.  A lovely younger woman barreled toward him, colliding with him hard enough to knock the poor ex-templar nearly off his feet.  Ro could hear his ‘oomph’ from where she stood.

“Rosie!  Compose yourself, won’t you?” An exasperated woman spoke from the doorway, a towel drying her hands as she spoke.  Her curly, flaxen locks were tied in a low ponytail thrown over one shoulder.  Her skirts were powdered with flour and a stained apron.  “Come on, you lot!  Inside!  Before the weather turns foul.” 

Ro smiled, instantly aware of who was speaking.  Having a face to put to the letters was a strange, warming feeling.  Mia Rutherford fit the description of mother hen.  She glanced at Cullen to see his face ashen as he stared down at his youngest sibling.  He looked up and met her gaze.  Ro’s heart broke.  He looked so...torn.  His face held guilt, fear, and no small amount of regret.  That’s when Ro saw that Rosie’s shoulders were quivering as she cried into her brother. 

Branson sighed and strode over.  He peeled Rosie back.  “Come on, you heard Mia.  Unless you want to have to deal meal cleanup _again_ , we best be moving.”

“But...he’s _here_!  _Finally!_   After--” Rosie started, sniffling and wiping her tears.

“And he’s not going anywhere for the whole month.” Ro smiled reassuringly.  “I’ll personally kick his toosh myself if he does stray off.”

Rosie blinked at her before she giggled softly and nodded.  “All right.  I’m sorry.  I should have introduced myself but I got carried away--”

“No, no, no.” Ro waved her hands.  “This has been a long time coming.  But I admit...I’m super hungry.”

Cullen was moving then.  “Then we should get inside and eat.” He smiled awkwardly at Rosie.  The younger woman led the rest of the way with Branson and a strangely quiet gaggle of children.  As they stepped up onto the porch behind the two youngest Rutherford children, Cullen paused.  Mia stepped up and wrapped her arms around him. 

“The Maker finally brought you home.” She breathed as though she’d been holding her breath for years.  “Welcome home, Cul.”

“Thank you, Mia…” Cullen said, voice full of emotion.  Ro had to dab away tears herself.  This really had been a long time coming and she was so damn happy she got to be a part of it.

…..

Skyhold looked as warm and inviting as it ever had.  The promise of a hot bath, cup of tea, and rest in their shared bed made Ro smile.  After a month with his family, she’d felt so welcome and loved.  They even took the news of her pregnancy with an excited exuberance.  Whatever she’d been afraid of subconsciously disappeared soon thereafter.  However, recognizing the awkwardness of having an unwed bride knocked up had definitely gotten to Cullen.  Especially when Bran kept teasing ‘mister goody two-shoes’ about not being so ‘prim and proper’ after all.  Knowing how it bugged him, Ro asked Mia for help to set up a quick, simple ceremony.  They would have the big wedding later. 

Twirling her small wedding band around with her engagement band on her left hand, she let out a soft sigh of contentedness.  Cullen glanced over at her.

“Everything all right?”

“Never better.”

He spotted her warm smile and her fidgeting fingers.  A huge grin spread over his face as he nodded.  But she didn’t miss the way his chest puffed up a bit with pride.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stewing on this idea for months. I know what I need to have to happen, but the timing of writing it and getting it to flow the way I needed it to...just kept giving me hiccups. It's pretty much writing itself now. So, tada! Sequel! Hopefully the first chapter wasn't too terrible. There will be some time skipping. Just as a head's up. I'm also going to use song lyrics for titles. Just wanted to do something a little different. Hope you guys enjoy this second part to the story! Love y'all!

**No One Can Better This  
~Please Forgive Me-Bryan Adams~**

“The Council of Heralds is awaiting your reply and your endorsement of the next Divine, Inquisitor.” Josephine Montilyet’s accented voice filled the War Room in the stone fortress of Skyhold. 

 

Maxwell Kassidy stood across the table; a look of studious boredom plastered on his face.  He looked up from where he’d been glaring at the large map of Orlais and Ferelden laid out before him.  A brow quirked upward askance.  “They’re going to decide based on _my_ decision...aren’t they?”

 

“Considering they can’t seem to decide anything upon their own in the first place…?” Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition stated with an obvious eye-roll. 

 

“Now, now, Commander,” Leliana, Nightingale, and spymaster of the Inquisition chided gently with no small amount of humor.  “Your prejudice is showing.”

 

A soft snort came from the left side of the Inquisitor.  His dark-haired sister was biting back a smirk and a laugh.  To his right, his other sister didn’t seem to have the same issue.  From the little bench they’d had brought in for her specifically, she chimed in.

 

“Never trust any political powers to decide _anything_ without help.  They can’t find their own asses without someone to guide their hands.”

 

“And thank you, Thia, for that lovely analogy.” Max chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Oh it’s true and you know it!” Cynthia Carver, otherwise known as Thia, rolled her eyes this time. 

 

Max cleared his throat and set his hands back on the table.  Drumming his fingers distractedly.  “All right.  Well, Cassandra...she’s a very devout woman.  Strong.  Respectable.  She’s done more to earn my respect and my adoration than most.  But...I don’t think I can trust anyone else with rebuilding the Seekers as they _should_ be.  I mean, she won’t let some bureaucrat with a big ego push her to form anything besides what she believes is the Maker’s will.  So I cannot back her because I know I’d be robbing Thedas of the best Seeker order it has seen.”

 

“What of Lady Vivienne?” Josephine asked, as she scribbled upon her clipboard. 

 

“She’s an incredibly politically savvy woman.  Very interesting views of the Circle and the Order.  She would restore the circles and re-bolster the templars of old.  However, that actually scares the living shit out of me.  What have the mages fought so long and so hard for?  Freedom?  The ability to be seen as HUMAN and not another tool?  They’ve tasted that.  What good would be done by shackling them _and_ templars back to the order?  We’d be setting up a new war within minutes.  The templars deserve to be free of the Order’s lyrium leash just as much as mages deserve to be free.  I cannot choose her.  Plus...she’s kind of a bitch.”

 

Josephine cleared her throat and shot him a disapproving look.  Max shrugged, unrepentant.  He did catch the barely covered giggle from Rowan Hanford, his sister to his left.  He took a deep breath and stood up straight.

 

“That leaves our dear Lady Nightingale.” He stared right at their spymaster.  “A woman who won’t cave to bribery, blackmail, or barbarianism.  As well as probably being able to bring any foe to their knees with just dirty secrets alone.  That aside...you, Leliana, are my choice.  You want to free mages and open the Chantry to _all_ people.  No matter race or station.  If I were a man of faith...and if I didn’t already know you...I’d follow you in a heartbeat because of that.  You will change this damnable Chantry for the better.  Make it into a force of _good_ , like it was _supposed_ to be.”

 

Leliana looked back at him, looking a bit misty eyed.  “That is…” she cleared her throat, “that is high praise, Inquisitor.  I am honored.”

 

“It’s the truth.  And I’m sick of watching people be fucked over by the one place that is supposed to be there to _help_ them.  Not judge them.” Max sighed and looked to Josephine.  “Send my response.  I endorse Lady Nightingale.  And maybe throw in a bit of a threat in there if they don’t take me seriously.”

 

“...you _are_ joking, right?” Josie looked up, a nervous tremble in her tone. 

 

“Of course I am!  Maybe…” Max grinned before clapping his hands together loudly.  “Well!  Now that _that_ is done with.  I have a gorgeous mage lover that is going to _kill_ me if I miss tonight’s dinner with him.  So, if you don’t mind…”

 

“Go.  Before he comes in here and grabs you by the balls and hauls you out.” Thia grinned as she spoke.

 

“With that lovely image…” Josie sighed dramatically before smiling at those present.  “I shall get back to my desk until I retire for the evening.  Should anyone require me, that is where I’ll be.”

 

Max held the door open for Josie, earning himself a warm smile before stepping through and following the darkly tanned woman to her ‘office’ area.  “Goodnight, Josie.”

 

“Goodnight, Maxwell.  And do tell Dorian I hope the Antivan spices are all he was hoping for.”

 

“Will do.” Max stepped into the main hall of Skyhold and turned toward his chambers.  He was halfway up the steps when he felt a freezing spell completely immobilized him, mid-step.  He looked up.  “Hey!  That’s not even fair!”

 

“You’re late.” Dorian huffed from upstairs, the sound of a wine glass tinkling the only other indication of the mage’s ire. 

 

“You _know_ I had to tend to a few things before…” Max drawled, counting in his head.

 

“Ha!” Dorian’s barefooted scuffling drew Max’s attention to the top of the staircase.  His lovely mage leaned on the banister, wine glass in hand, crossing his ankles and glaring down at him.  “You know, this is the _fifth_ time you’ve been late to a special dinner!”

 

“...is that my shirt?”

 

Dorian blushed and looked away with aloud scoff.  “What does that matter?”

 

“It looks good on you.”

 

Dorian rolled his eyes and tilted his head to gaze back at Max.  “Of _course_ it does.  Don’t think flattery will get you out of this one, Amatus.”

 

“I don’t, I don't.” Max held his hands up in surrender.  “But I didn’t forget it was your name day…”

 

That peeked the mage’s attention.  “Oh?”

 

Max grinned, knowing he now had Dorian.  He dropped his hands to fiddle with his pocket.  “Mmhmm...but I can’t possibly give you a special name day gift if I’m frozen to the steps all night.”

 

Dorian tapped his right foot and pursed his lips.  “You are absolutely right about _that_.”  However, to Max’s surprise, Dorian turned on his heel and walked away.  Max nearly cried out in surprise as the ice expanded up to his thighs.  “But you’re not out of trouble yet.”

 

Max hung his head.  “Oh come on!”

 

“Good for you, I forgive easily.”

 

Max was about to retort when Dorian’s fingers snapping sounded and the ice disappeared.  He was very glad he chose not to say, _‘since when?’_   Swallowing that particular pill, he jogged the rest of the way up.  He paused at the sight of the small table, two chairs, and the intricate candlelit dinner laid out upon it.  Dorian sat with his legs crossed elegantly in one of the chairs, sipping at his wine.  “Wow…”

 

“ _‘Wow…’_ he says.  You know, I shouldn’t have had to set up my _own_ name day feast…”

 

“I was actually going to send for one but you had said--”

 

“I know what I said!” Dorian snapped.

 

Max frowned at him, walking over and kneeling on the floor before Dorian.  “This isn’t about dinner.”

 

“...” Dorian glanced at him.

 

“What’s wrong, Dor…?” Max placed his hands upon Dorian’s thighs. 

 

“I…” Dorian sighed heavily, setting the wine aside and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  “I received a letter from my father today…”

 

“Yeah?  What did it say?”

 

“...he...wished me a happy name day.” Dorian frowned, looking at his lap blankly.  “What am I to make of _that_?  Then...he wished _you_ well.”

 

“Maybe he just wanted to wish his son happy birthday,” Dorian shot him an odd look, “er...name day.”

 

Dorian sighed, shaking his head, dropping his right foot to the floor.  “No, you don’t understand.  He has not wished me happy name day since I was ten.  _Ten_ , Amatus!  And out of the blue he just decides _now_ is the time?  Then add in that he sent you well wishes as well?  Something is...something isn’t right.”

 

“Unless happy name day is some sort of new code for ‘danger!’, I wouldn’t worry over it much.  Take it at face value and ignore any weird underlying shit you can’t make heads or tails of yet.  Today is about _you_.  Not some hidden message.”

 

Dorian slowly nodded.  “I suppose you could be right.”

 

“I’m hungry.  Let’s eat, toast you, and then after dessert, I can give you your gift.”

 

“...or you could make up for your tardiness by giving me my gift now.”

 

Max chuckled, reaching down into his pocket and pulling the small wrapped bundle free.  “I suppose I could do that.  Happy name day, Dor.”

 

Dorian took the wrapped package and opened it with care.  His small gasp of surprise was well worth it.  He looked up sharply.  “I-is this…?”

 

“Yes.  I don’t know how things are done in Thedas...not as much, really.  But I don’t want you to ever wonder about my heart or my love.  I asked Harrit and Dagna to craft us each a Soul band.  A ring for a soulmate.  When apart, the stones glow.  When together, they cast a protection barrier around the two wearing them.  Stronger together, never truly apart.” Max held up the one with the deep blue looking stone and slid it onto Dorian’s left ring finger.  The second one with a deep green looking stone he slid onto his own left ring finger.  “I am yours.  Forever.  Until the day my body expires and I’m returned to dust.”

 

Dorian stared at the rings on their hands in stunned silence.  It continued on for quite a few minutes.  Max began to feel a bit of trepidation at the quiet suffocating them.  He didn’t think he’d misread or assumed too much of their relationship.  So what could be making Dorian--wait...were those tears?  Max’s eyes widened as Dorian’s eyes filled with tears that slowly rolled down his flawless face. 

 

“Amatus…” Dorian managed to choke out finally.  “I...I can’t speak…”

 

Max released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  “Then don’t, my love.  You needn’t say anything at all.”

 

Dorian lunged forward and threw his arms around Max.  Max held him close and breathed in the familiar scent of Dorian.  “I love you.” Dorian breathed as he buried his face against Max’s neck. 

 

“And I you…”

 

…..

 

Thia held onto Ro and Cullen’s arms respectfully.  She glanced at Ro’s abdomen.  “So, when’s the little fucker going to pop out again?”

 

Ro shook her head and shot Thia an amused warning look.  “First of all, your _niece or nephew_ , is probably only around six to seven months along.  Second of all...I don’t know.  The healers all say each woman and baby are different.”

 

“My mother hardly showed with Branson or Rosie until she reached five months.  Then it looked as though she were carting around a rather sizeable melon under her dress.  She gave birth to each right around the nine-month mark.  Though with Bran...I think it was close to ten...” Cullen added in, presumably trying to be helpful.

 

“Kid’s gonna be damn cute.” Thia smirked, watching Cullen’s face light up with pride. 

 

“If they look anything like their mother, yes.  I should assume they will be.”

 

“You’re not shabby looking yourself, Cully.” Thia snorted, elbowing him playfully.  Cullen shot her an annoyed look.  He’d not taken well to her little nickname.  Thia loved it.  She’d even gotten most of the Inner Circle into calling him either Cully or Curly.  “Thanks for hauling my sorry ass around today.  I’m getting _better_ at walking...sort of.”

 

“When was Bull due back with the Chargers?” Ro asked as they exited the rotunda that Solas once occupied and walked across the battlements toward Cullen’s office. 

 

“I think three more days?  I can’t remember what code words meant what again.  Well, besides the ones about my ass and tits.”

 

Cullen cleared his throat and looked away, shaking his head.  Ro made a sound of amusement.  “You _would_ only remember that.”

 

“It’s the important things, you know!”

 

“How is _that_ important over when he’ll return?” Cullen blurted out finally.

 

“It’s what he misses most.” Thia shrugged.

 

“...right.” Cullen sighed as they passed through his office and toward the upper part of the tavern.  A few minutes later, Thia was unlocking her door.  She reached out for the rope handle Bull had fixed up all throughout the room.  A series of crisscrossing ropes were tacked up out of Bull’s horn height for the various rope handles to slide around the room on so Thia could get around without help.  It was one of the special gestures he’d done for her.  Especially when he had to be out on Charger business, earning some extra money here or there, and he couldn’t be there to make sure she could get up and about the room. 

 

“Well, this is me!  I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

 

Ro smiled at the rope system as she always did since Bull had set it up.  “Need anything else?”

 

Thia shot her a look.  “I’m only partially disabled.  I’ll be fine until morning.  Besides, Cole is just through that other door.  He’ll know if I need help.”

 

“All right.  Goodnight.” Ro gave her a brief hug and stepped out.  She and Cullen walked back toward their shared tower. 

 

Thia closed the door and locked it, leaning on it with a loud sigh.  Her legs were hurting.  It was kind of a normal thing recently.  If she had to use them for longer than a few minutes at a time, they began to throb uncomfortably.  Making her way to the bed, she slid up onto it and sat back against the pillows.  She grabbed her legs and moved them into position on the bed and stared at them, unblinkingly for several long minutes.

 

“Sad, frustrated, annoyed...two parts un-whole.  Damaged goods.”

 

Thia rolled her eyes and looked up.  Cole stood just inside the door.  “Cole...we talked about this.  My headspace.  Unless I cry out for help physically, no head diving.”

 

“Sorry.  You are...loud.”

 

Thia smiled at him apologetically.  “Sorry, kid.  Didn’t mean to broadcast.  Did my thoughts hurt you this time?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good.  Goodnight, Cole.”

 

Cole bowed his head and in a small flash of smoke, was gone.  Thia leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes.  She opened her eyes after a few minutes and felt a sudden jolt of fear lance through her.  She wasn’t in her room.  Looking around, she recognized her surroundings.  A giant pillar of stone stood to her left.  The same one she’d snapped her spine on just a little around half a year ago.  She looked back at her legs and wiggled them.  They moved without pain or effort.  Yup.  She was in the Fade.  Sighing, she moved to her feet. 

 

“I see you are recovering.”

 

Thia stopped, she counted to ten before slowly turning to regard the elven man standing off a bit.  “Solas.  What the hell are you--?”

 

“That is irrelevant.” He waved his hand dismissively and she nearly growled in anger.

 

“Are you here to boast?  To preen?”

 

“No...I come to ask questions.”

 

“...oh, so the know it all doesn’t actually know it all!”

 

“So combative.  Can a former teacher not come visit a former student?”

 

Thia frowned before she sighed and made a motion for him to continue.  “All right, I’ll answer what I can... _if_ I want to.”

 

“Fair enough.” Solas inclined his head.  “How did you come to be in Thedas?”

 

“...Okay, that’s...hm.  Well, honestly?  I don’t really know.  I mean, we were shown _something_ in the Fade at Adamant.  But I can’t say if that was real or just for our benefit.  But we were yanked into Thedas when the Breach opened here.”

 

“Hm.  I see.  And how did you know who I am?”

 

Thia frowned.  “What do you mean?”

 

“Rowan spoke of my other name.  How did you know if you were not of this world?”

 

Thia made a ‘o’ face of understanding.  “Ohhh...okay.  Well, in that case, you’re just a story from our world.  So we know who you are.  And what you plan to do.  Which, as a heads up...is a really stupid idea.”

 

“Do you know the outcome of my plans then, as you did with Corypheus?” Solas asked, looking actually curious instead of worried or angered.

 

“...well...no.  That never did get squared away.” Thia admitted, hugging herself.  “Why, Solas?  I mean...do you even know what could possibly happen if you _do_ tear down the veil?”

 

“Many things, I would imagine.”

 

“Stop fucking hedging!” Thia snapped at him, grinding her teeth.  “Look, I know what you want to do.  And I get it.  The elves _have_ been royally fucked over.  And it wasn’t right.  Ever.  But damning everyone else for one race?  Isn’t that kind of just as bad?”

 

“I do not take joy in what I must do, Thia.  But as it is in your nature to be as you are, it is in mine to do what I feel is necessary.”

 

“Did you really have to kill Mythal?”

 

Solas looked at her then, scrutinizing her closely.  “So you do know much of what I have to do...and long before it was to come to pass, I assume.”

 

“Uh…” Thia wanted to smack herself.  Way to go.  “Well...yeah…”

 

“Whatever it is worth,” Solas stepped back.  “I do not regret training or saving you.”

 

Thia opened her mouth to speak only to have the world suddenly shift violently upside down.  She fell off the ground she was standing on and screamed.  She hit the stone floor with a jarring thud and gasped sharply.  Her eyes flew open.  She was staring at the cold stone ceiling with some overgrown vines that she’d asked Bull to keep in their room.  Her breathing was labored and then, the pain.  It came upon her so fast she almost wept aloud.  Biting her inner cheek, she focused on breathing slowly in and slowly out.  Once she had some semblance of control over her breathing and managed to get the pain back down to a tolerable throb, she pushed herself up with her elbow into a seated position.  With an annoyed huff, she reached for the rope handle above.  She got a decent grip on it and began to haul her heavy ass off the floor.  On her feet once more, she slid back onto the bed with effort. 

 

“...what the hell was that about?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but "Please Forgive Me" seems to kind of just fit Dorian and Max. /shrug. Anywho! Chapter two is up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Give Me a Reason to Keep Trying  
~Don't Deserve You-Plumb~**

“No.”

A heavy sigh, “Rowan…”

“No.”

“Why must you be so obstinate about such things?”

“Because, I don’t like it one bit.”

“It’s just a simple ride out for two days at most.  I’ll be back before supper on the third day.” Cullen looked at her from his desk.  Ro stood before it, arms crossed, swollen belly protruding from the light cotton dress Josephine had acquired for her. 

“And what if I go into labor while you aren’t here?”

“Josephine and Leliana sent for the best midwifes Thedas has to offer.  They’ve already set up the birthing room and everything.  There is _nothing_ to fret over, beloved.”

“ _You not being here_ is something to fret over!  Why can’t you send someone else?  Why do _you_ have to go?!”

“Because it’s my duty!” Cullen snapped.

Ro snapped her mouth shut tightly.  When she spoke again, it was with a clipped tone.  “You just enjoy torturing yourself.”  She spun and stormed out of the tower.  She was halfway through the second tower when she balked at herself.  She grabbed a nearby wall as the dam broke.   Why did she say that?  What was _wrong_ with her?  Sliding to the floor, her legs curled up as she sobbed into her knees.  Being scared to be alone during labor was one thing.  But to say such a cruel thing to her _husband_?  Hormones weren’t enough of an excuse for her behavior.  He was personally escorting a retinue to soldiers home to their families as a way to thank them for their service.  The gesture was really a wonderful idea. 

“Fear.  Anger.  Sorrow.  Too much swirling.  No way up.  Why can’t I be _me_?  What’s wrong with me?  Is it something Solas did?” Cole’s voice came from her left.

Ro lifted her head, looking at the spirit boy.  She wiped her tears and sniffled loudly.  “Sorry Cole.  Did I project too much?”

“No. I want to help.  Hurting.  So much hurt.”

“I’m just irritated with myself.  And emotional.”

“Not just your hurt.” Cole stated, looking toward the door that led toward Thia’s room.

Ro followed his gaze with a frown.  “Thia?”

Cole just nodded.

“She’s in pain?”

“She doesn’t like to talk.  She doesn’t want to worry.  But she’s sad.  Hurting.  And growing.”

“Growing?” Ro moved to stand up.  Cole held out a hand.  After she was on her feet again.  “What’s growing?”

“I don’t know.  It’s blocked.  I can’t see.”

Ro’s gut twisted.  “Thank you for telling me, Cole.  I’ll try to talk to her later.”

Cole nodded and then was gone.  Ro smoothed her dress.  Taking a deep breath, she blew it out and swallowed her pride.  One issue at a time.  She walked back to the office.  Slipping inside, she spotted several books and items on the floor in several states of destruction.  Guilt slammed her hard.  He wasn’t at his desk, but she could hear the wood groan lightly under his weight.  She began to pick up the mess on the floor.  As she was sorting the books by title, the distinct sound of sliding leather on wood came before feet hit the floor.  She turned to look up at Cullen from across the room.

He stopped and looked at her like a wary animal.  His gaze flicked to her hands and what she was doing.  “You,” he cleared his throat, “you don’t need to do that.  I intended to take care of it shortly.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

Cullen watched her; face closed off.  He didn’t correct or counter her.

“Say _something_.  Please.”

“There are several soldiers we lost that we couldn’t find family of.  This is no place to lay the dead to rest.  I personally wanted to see to their bodies being returned to their homes.  The ones we know of.  That’s why _I_ need to go.”

“I understand why you’re going.  It’s…the right thing to do.  I let my fear rule me and I hurt you.  I’m sorry, Cullen.”

“I forgive you.” He finally sighed and moved toward her.  “I should not have thrown my books.  I need to work on my temper.”

“Your temper only gets the best of you when you hit a breaking point.  I’m not proud to say that I was the reason for it this time.” Ro turned back to the bookcase, setting the books back.  “Two days?  Just two?”

“Yes.  I swear it to you.  If I have to ride through the night to get back to you in time.”

“Don’t push yourself or your horse.  I’ll just cross my legs and hold the baby in until you get here.”

Cullen laughed, wrapping his arms around her.  “That is quite the visual.”

Ro sniffed and stuck her nose up.  “This little one will have to learn their mother’s stubbornness is not to be toiled with at some point.”

“Maker, save us both.” Cullen nuzzled her neck.  “I can finish cleaning tomorrow.  Come to bed.”

“Hm…I’ll think about it.”

“As your Commander, I order you to bed.”

“Commander!  That’s an abuse of power!”

“Don’t make me throw you over my shoulder.”

“Can’t do that anymore,” Ro sang at him, pointed to her belly.

“Hm.  You’re right.  Then this shall just have to do.” Cullen stooped and picked her up bridal style.  Ro snickered and dropped the books onto the shelf.  He carried her to the ladder. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Ro reminded him.

Cullen grumped and set her down, “I recall.”

“At least the bump on my head faded by morning.”

“You will never cease reminding me of this folly, will you?”

“And miss out on that adorkable blush you get?”

“Adorkable?”

“…adorable and—nevermind.” 

He set her down so she could climb the ladder herself first.  Once upstairs, Ro waddled to the bed.  She sat down.  He began to prepare for bed.  As soon as he was down to his smalls, he moved to his wife’s side and knelt to untie her boots and remove them.  She smiled at him appreciatively.  Once settled, they curled up together.  It didn’t take Ro long to fall asleep.  Cullen enjoyed listening to her breath evenly while his hands cupped her belly.  A little kick came and he grinned.  Moving carefully so as not to disturb her, he places his lips to her belly.

“Hello there, little one.” A small bump against his mouth made him laugh softly.  “Is that so?  I can’t wait to hold you.  You’re the luckiest babe in Thedas, little one.  You have the most beautiful mum.  I hope you have her intelligence and her laugh.”

“And your curls.” Ro mumbled sleepily.

Cullen sat up abruptly, looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  Rubbing his neck, he looked down sheepishly.  “I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“You didn’t.  The baby did.”

“Oh…”

“Do you talk to them every night when I’m asleep?”

Cullen cleared his throat, “er…yes…?”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Ro smiled and closed her eyes.  He spotted a few tears on her lashes.  “I love you.”

“I love you.  Are you crying?”

“Happy tears.  Now shut up so I can sleep.”

Cullen scoffed out short laugh.  “Yes, my lady.”

…..

The grass tickled her bare feet.  Warm air blew over her skin.  Thia stretched as high as she could.  A long yawn escaped her.  Which was ironic since she was in the Fade.  Sleeping in the waking world.  She trudged along and enjoyed the sights and sounds around her.  Alert to any changes around her, she enjoyed the feeling of walking freely once more.  She could even jump, skip, and run in the Fade.  No pain was found here.  The only downside was there was no Bull her with her. 

She spotted an old oak tree with a thick, long branch holding a simple wooden swing.  Thia walked up to it and sat down on the swing.  Testing its strength, she gave a tentative shove with her foot.  It held up quite nicely.  She gave herself a firmer push to swing.  The mid-afternoon was lovely to admire while swinging away.  As though there were no cares to be had here.

“An odd contraption.  Is it of your making?”

Thia glanced over at her guest.  “Don’t you guys have swings in Thedas?”

Solas tilted his head and studied the rope holding the piece of wood up.  “One would think it easy enough to craft.  But as far as I am aware, no.  We do not.”

“Why are you here again, Solas?”

“Curiosity?”

“You think I have more answers than I’m giving.”

“Not entirely impossible.”

“I’ve told you what I know.” Thia sighed, closing her eyes.  “And what I _can_ tell you.”

“Of course.” He stood beside the tree, falling quiet as she swung. 

“Will I ever have full use of my legs again?”

Solas actually grimaced.  “I…cannot help you, da’len.”

“Figures.”

“Were it within my—”

“Don’t.  I really don’t want to hear it.”

“As you wish.”

Thia snorted, “you’re not Westley.  That doesn’t sound right coming from you.”

“…who is this Westley?”

“Ugh.  You know what I miss the most about my world?  Our media.  Movies, video games, cameras…seriously.  You guys don’t even know what Star Wars is.”

“You do know I cannot understand you?”

“Oh, I know.  And that’s just depressing.  For you.” Thia shrugged.

“Perhaps.”

Thia tilted her head back to stare up at the sky.  “Solas, why are you here?  Really?”

“I wish to understand your role in everything.”

A snort escaped her.  “You and me both.  I’m just a normal mage.”

“I do not believe that to be so, da’len.”

“I’m _not_ your da’len!” Thia snarled, jumping off the swing.  She spun on him quickly.  “We are _not_ friend!  I don’t condone what you plan to do!  I don’t even know all the extent of what your goal will do to affect the people I _love_.  But I _won’t_ stand here, acting fucking chummy with you.  Like all of this matters.”

“But it does.” Solas smiled at her like a father patiently telling an errant child to settle down over a stupid outburst.  It only made her angrier.

“Fuck you, Solas.”

“I do believe that is the Iron Bull’s job.” Solas turned from her and walked away.  She felt a nearly inhuman sound bubble up out of her.  Fire formed and dripped like magma from her hand.  She launched the liquid fire spell at his back.  Before it made impact, he faded out of sight.  The spell flew off into the distance and exploded in a shower of flames that died out quickly. 

Grinding her teeth, Thia turned and kicked the wooden swing plank as hard as she could. 

…..

Max sat down on a rock.  Taking a large swig from his water skin, he caught his breath.  He looked around at his team.  Trekking through wildlands with Stonebear Avvar and Hakkonite Avvar at war along with spiders, gurguts, lurkers, and a _lovely_ ice giant.  He was going to need a nice long hot soak.  He’d been out running about the basin for the last month.  He swapped out his team every week, waiting at the research camp until the next team arrived.  Dorian, however, stuck with him the entire time.  The replenishing spell from their rings kept rushing over him in cooling waves.  Dorian leaned against him, drinking water as well. 

Cassandra was sitting on the floor of the tree-fort camp they chose to stay in, whetstone in hand.  She was sharpening her blade as Sera sat with her feet dangling off the edge nearby.  They’d taken on a rather nasty group of Hakkonites just under a half hour ago.  The sun had set and Max called it.  They weren’t about to go on in this jungle at night.  Everyone was sporting bruises and few cuts. 

“Inquisitor,” Cassandra finally broke the weighted silence.  “Perhaps we should revisit this endeavor after a reprieve back at Skyhold?”

“She’s right, you know?” Dorian sighed, “we’ve been away for a while.  I could certainly use a soft bed, glass of Tevinter spiced wine, and a glorious massage over my naked body.”

“Ugh,” Cassandra looked away, shaking her head.  “Until that last point, I would have agreed.”

Max laughed, shoulders shaking.  “Is that a hint?”

“Sounds like!” Sera piped up, turning to look over at them.  She stifled a loud yawn.  “Could use some bubblies and a good sleep, yeah?”

“For the sake of everyone’s sanity, then yes.  Let’s go home,” Max relented with a smile.  “We’ll head out at first light.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Dorian mused dreamily.  “And I intend to collect on that massage, amatus.”

“Of course, Dor.”

“And with that disturbing notion.  I am going to bed.” Cassandra unfolded her legs and rose.  She waved to them before moving into her tent for the evening. 

Max tugged Dorian’s arm.  “To bed with you.”

“Carry me?”

Hooking his arms under his lover, Max lifted Dorian.  Dorian made a sound of surprise.  Max grinned back at him.  “What?  Didn’t think I _could_ , did you?”

“I’m not exactly light as a feather, amatus!”

“Maybe I’ve been practicing lifting heavy things so I _could_ carry you?”

“…are you saying I’m fat?”

“What?!  No!”

“I should hope not.  I can fry parts of you in the most detailed fashion to the most delicate areas of your person.”

“I know.  It’s part of your unique charm.”

Dorian snickered as they passed a few scouts who either turned to hide amusement or embarrassment.  Max kicked the tent flap open and stepped inside.  He knelt and set Dorian down.  He’d be lying if he said it didn’t take some effort not to drop his lover.  Not because he _couldn’t_ carry Dorian’s weight, but after a day fighting…his muscles were _tired_.  They kicked off their boots and outer layers to flop onto the uncomfortable flat bedroll. 

“I cannot wait for our bed.”

“I completely agree, Dor.”

“Good.  Now, the sooner we sleep, the sooner I get my massage.”

Max snorted, burying his nose into Dorian’s shoulder.

Dorian made a yelp, shoving at him.  “Your nose is frigid!”

“What?  _This_ nose?” Max nuzzled his nose up against Dorian’s neck.

Dorian _zapped_ him.  Max barked out a surprise cry and recoiled quickly.  “I _warned you_.  You have yourself to blame for _that_ one.”

Max pouted back and rolled onto his back.  “Says the mean mage who demands a massage out of me.”

“What are you talking about?  I’m _always_ nice.”

“Will you zap me again if I disagree?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then you’re _always_ nice.”

“Hm.  Exactly.  Now come back.  I’m cold.”

“As you command,” Max rolled back and snuggled against Dorian’s back.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to start making notes of what song I listen to most with what chapter. Lol. Also, don't be surprised if I re-use songs with a different lyrical stanza. I have very specific tastes when writing certain things. 
> 
> Hope you all are doing well! Thanks for all the kudos! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy to Be there Just Holding Your Face  
~Beam Me Up-P!nk~**

Max arrived a week earlier at Skyhold.  Cullen had returned in those two days as promised; however he’d been busy dealing with reports pouring in from several areas of Thedas.  Remnant red templars and venatori were still causing some issues.  Ro sat in the rookery, reading a book.  Leliana was busy with reports.  With everything being as it was, Ro found herself enjoying the safe haven away from the rest of the bustling keep.  It wasn’t that she didn’t _want_ to be around others.  She just was tired of the various congratulations or wandering hands touching her pregnant belly and cooing over her.  Being the Inquisitor’s sister had already been stifling enough with the random attentions.  Add to that title her new one of being the Commander’s wife.  _Pregnant_ wife at that.  It was as though her baby had some sort of magnetic pull for all the older ladies or random noblewomen to _touch_ her.  Since stabbing nobility was never a very wise course, she chose to hide. 

Leliana giggled suddenly. “You look as though you’re contemplating murder.”

Ro laid the book down in her lap.  “Do I really?”

“I’m almost worried for that poor book.”

“The book is not in danger,” Ro smiled sheepishly back.  “I’m just a bit tired of—ooh…”

Leliana turned from her papers and quill with a frown.  “ _’Ooh…’_?”

Ro grabbed her abdomen.  “Um…”

Leliana was suddenly all movement.  She called out to the few scouts in the rookery and quickly knelt beside Ro.  Her hand settled over Ro’s gently.  “Is it time?”

“I…I don’t—ah!” Ro gasped as a particularly uncomfortable cramp hit her.  On the heels of it, she felt like a small trickle of urine had escaped her.  “I think my water just broke.”

“Come.  Let’s get you up and to the midwives quickly.” Leliana helped Ro to her feet. 

Ro cradled her belly as they made their way slowly down from the rookery.  Another cramp took over her midsection, this one a bit stronger.  Enough to stagger her.  She cried out, beyond grateful for Leliana’s firm grasp on her. 

“Breathe, Rowan.  In through your teeth, then out freely.”

“I’m—trying!”

They hit the atrium and Ro was suddenly plucked up.  She looked up and smiled weakly at Max.  “T-thanks.”

“You bet.  Now, where to again?”

“The birthing room is set up in the housing chambers.” Leliana replied, quickly taking the lead. 

Ro cried, tears falling as a particularly painful cramp decided to clench her abdominal muscles.  She didn’t even know where she was as she wasn’t paying attention.  She was set upon a bed and then she vaguely heard shooing.  She recognized a few of the midwives she’d met.  They began to bustle around her and start fussing with her.  One set her feet up on some stool thing, reaching up to tug her smalls off.  A cry of dismay escaped her at the boldness of these women.  No one was _asking_ her what she wanted done.  Just…doing.  Her dress was being unlaced.  Ro finally blew.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!”

The women all quickly jumped back, startled by her outburst.  “B-but, milady…”

Ro snarled, enraged and beyond the point of caring about feelings.  “ _Get Dorian and Cullen.  NOW.”_

“Oh, milady.  We _can’t_!  The birthing room is no place for men!  They are to wait outside—”

“ _DID.  I.  STUTTER?”_

“N-no…milady.”

“THEN GET MY HUSBAND AND BROTHER IN LAW!!!”

The three women bowed and rushed out.  Ro screamed as another contraction came upon her.  They were coming faster and harder.  She gripped the sheets on either side of her hips and sobbed shamelessly.  She mentally apologized to her mother for all the pain she went through to give birth to her.  Three contractions later, the door burst open and Cullen was at her side instantly.

“Rowan, are you—is everything all right?  Is there a complication?  They just said you screamed for me—”

“Keep them out.” Ro growled as the women tried to come back in.  “They will not touch me again.”

Cullen’s eyes darkened with anger.  “What did they do?”

“Later—ah!!!”

“That’s _not_ the loveliest thing to hear when walking into a room.  Fasta vaas, woman!  Why did you send for me when you’re…so… _displayed!?_ ”

“Because I _trust_ you to deliver my baby!!”

“…oh.” Dorian blinked, turning and shutting the door.  “In that case.  I hope I don’t vomit.”

Despite herself, Ro laughed through the pain.  Dorian washed his hands quickly and gathered a few towels before coming to end of the birthing bed.  He made a slight gagging sound.

“What?  Sight of lady bits make you gag?” Ro teased breathlessly before screaming.

“Let’s just say they aren’t the most stunning part of any anatomy in my opinion.  Well, there’s some good news at least.  You’re definitely in labor.” Dorian moved his hands into place. 

“Oh, really?  I hadn’t fucking noticed!!” Ro gasped and screamed.  “I feel like I need to push!”

“ _Festis bei umo canavarum_ …push woman!”

Ro lifted her torso from the bed and pushed, shaking with the effort.  Cullen held her hand tightly with his left while his right smoothed her hair down.  Sweat beaded on her brow, neck, and body.  When she couldn’t push anymore, she collapsed back down.  A whimpered sob came out. 

“I love you.” Cullen murmured as he kissed her brow.  “You’re so beautiful.”

Ro wanted to say something back but she could hardly catch her breath as contractions keep taking her breath away.  She repeated the motion of lifting, this time with Cullen shifting to help hold her up.  She bore down and wailed as she pushed.  The feeling of something hesitating before a severely uncomfortable, burning pressure pushed through her entire canal.

“There’s a head!  Venhedis, I see a head!!” Dorian exclaimed excitedly.  “Once more and I believe we’ll have a little screaming baby!”

Ro repeated the motions once more.  One more push and the strangest feeling occurred.  The only way she could possibly describe it was like a hardened jello shot squeezed out of her in a rush of wet heat.  Dorian made a soft cry before he pulled back.  She couldn’t really see what he was doing but a small smack filled the air followed by a baby’s wail.  Ro looked to Cullen, watching his face as he stared at Dorian in awe.  The mage brought the small bundle to them.  The umbilical chord was still attached to the baby.  He handed her their baby.  Ro took the tiny, slightly slimy body and shoved her dress aside enough to place the little one to her bare skin. 

“Well, you are now the mother of a little boy…and that is where my expertise ends,” Dorian stated sheepishly.

“Has the placenta come out yet?” Ro asked tiredly.

“…I…have no idea what that even is, Rowan, love,” Dorian looked at her guiltily.

“It’s okay.  I guess…we can send one of the midwives in…”

Dorian frowned darkly.  “No.  You said you wouldn’t like them touching you.  I’ll get them to tell _me_ what to do.  I’ll be right back.”

Ro appreciated that man.  She didn’t even have to wait long before he was back with a triumphant smirk on his face.  He guided her through the next few steps.  He even cleaned her up with Cullen’s help.  As embarrassing as that was to know what they were cleaning, it was also very endearing.  Cullen helped lift her delicately so that the bedding could be changed quickly before settling her back in place with the baby.  After she was finally settled with a thick towel underneath her, Dorian kissed her head with a whispered congratulations.  He slipped out into the hallway.  Rowan had finally gotten the baby to latch to her breast only minutes before.  She looked up into the set of amber eyes she loved so much.

He looked back at her with such a tenderness, it almost made her cry.  “Look at what you’ve given me.”

“Takes two to make a baby,” she chuckled around a yawn.

“Indeed,” Cullen laughed with her.  “He’s going to need a name.”

“Brannen.”

“Brannen?” A smile spread slowly over Cullen’s face.  “Brannen Rutherford.  I like the sound of that.  What made you pick that?”

“My father, the one who raised me, Thia’s dad…his name is Bryan.”

“I see.  So the Bran come from him?”

“Yes.  And our child’s father is you.”

It took Cullen a moment to speak.  “You—m-my name as well?”

“He’s _your_ son too.”

“I—yes.  You’re right.  But, I…are you sure?” Cullen smiled awkwardly at her, rubbing his neck. 

“Considering the fact you’re trying _so hard_ not to look incredibly proud and pleased with the idea?  Yes.  Absolutely.”

Cullen blurted out a laugh, “you know me too well.”

“Maybe just a little,” Ro winked at him.  “I’m tired.  Can you hold us so that I don’t drop Brannen?”

“Of course, my love,” Cullen quickly removed his boots and armor.  He unlatched his mantle and draped it over his wife and son as he settled himself behind her with his knees up on either side of her.  “You’ve breathed such joy into my life, Rowan.”

Ro smiled exhaustedly before she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.  Surrounded by his scent, body, and even cloak, she fell asleep quickly. 

…..

Thia sat on one of the chairs by the fireplace in the main hall.  She shifted her feet little bit at a time, forcing herself to use muscles even when they sent ricochets of pain down her limbs.  She’d not heard a peep since the midwives had shuffled out.  Their heated whispers and unhappy expressions told her that something had gone down with Rowan.  Max came out just a few minutes after them.  He made his way over to her and flopped in one of the chairs with a highly amused twinkle in his eyes.

“What?”

“Ro threw the midwives out.”

“…what?!  Why!?” Thia sat up sharply, hissing a bit as her nerves protested violently.  “Isn’t that kind of, I don’t know, _stupid_?”

“Don’t worry.  Dorian and Cullen are in with her.  Sounds like the baby was born without any danger to Ro.” Max sighed, “but apparently the midwives pissed her off.”

“What could they have done?”

“I don’t know.  But she was literally screaming at them to get out and get Dorian as well as Cullen.”

“Son of a bitch.  If I wasn’t so fucking invalid I could’ve been there for her!”

Max rose a brow at her.  “Thia…”

“What?” She snapped, sitting back with an angry huff. 

“You’re worrying me.”

Ice lanced her heart.  Thia swallowed thickly before she forced herself to smile.  “I’m just pissed I missed it all, that’s all.  Don’t mind me.”

“Are you sure that’s all it is?”

“Oh, would you stop being such a damn mother hen?  I’m _fine_ , Max.”

“All right.  If you say so…”

“I do.  Loudly.”

Max snorted and rested his right ankle on his left knee.  “Wonder what they’ll have…”

“A baby.  Probably human.” Thia smirked as she teased him.

“You’re _so_ funny.”

“Thank you!  I _do_ try!”

Time passed by slowly as they sat there, waiting to hear from someone about Ro.  Movement made Thia look up past Max’s seat.  Dorian walked toward them. 

“You’ll both be pleased to hear you have a healthy little nephew with lungs comparable to a shriek demon.”

Max grinned.  “They had a little boy?  Aww…”

“Did you just compare my nephew to a _demon_?” Thia asked, giggling.

“Only partially,” Dorian smirked with a shrug.  “She’ll need to rest and recover, but Rowan is in good health as well.  Our dashing Commander is with his little family now.  Might I suggest a stiff drink.  Or seven?  Yes?  Good.  Let’s.”

Max stood to follow Dorian, pausing to offer Thia his arm.  She took it and stood up, masking her discomfort.  Dorian drew up beside her.  She felt his electric zap go through her spine.  He gave her a side-glance that told her he _knew_ she was pretending not to be in pain.  She gave him a warning side glare back.  Dorian sighed softly enough that only she caught it and looked away.  Disapprovingly. 

“So, planning to drink away what you saw in there?” Thia grinned.

Dorian made a face and gagged audibly.  “You needn’t _remind_ me!”

“Oh, I think I _do_!  Was it really _that_ bad?”

Dorian glared at her full on.  “Have _you_ ever seen a lady’s nethers split wide open with a _head_ shoving _out_ , covered in blood and only the Maker knows what else?”

Thia made a horrified face.  “Seriously!?  That…that sounds like a horror movie scene.”

“I have no idea what this _movie_ is, but horror, yes.  Yes, horror indeed.  I’m going to have nightmares.  Possibly vomit.  Many times.”

“I think I might join you…ew.” Max shuddered as they stepped into the Herald’s Rest. 

“Join what?” Bull asked as he approached them to pick up Thia, kissing her. 

Thia squealed and threw her arms around him.  “You’re back again!”

“Mm, couldn’t stay away from my kadan any longer.”

“You just missed my ass.” Thia teased.

“And your tits…bouncing while you r—”

“That’s it.  I’m vomiting.  _Now_.” Dorian quickly fled from them to the back corner away everyone.  Max made a face.

“Can’t you two be a _bit_ more discreet?”

“Nope!” Thia chirped.  “Speaking of…I’ve missed you.”

“Later, boss.” Bull turned and headed for their room.  He hadn’t even fully closed the door before Thia claimed his mouth.  The bulky man groaned and walked them back to the bed.  He slid her down to sit on the edge.  Thia wiggled in anticipation as he grasped her pants and yanked them down her thighs impatiently.  Once he had her freed, he spread her legs and buried his face into her. 

Thia grasped his horns and threw her head back with a long moan.  His tongue worked inside and around her lower lips.  Panting, she rocked her hips.  She pulled her right leg up just enough to send a crippling ripple through her.  She fell back with a sharp cry of pain.  Bull was immediately up and studying her.

“Kadan!”

“I-I’m fine.  Just…a cramp.” She lied, keeping her eyes shut tightly.  She wouldn’t let the tears fall.  Not in front of him.

“…bullshit.”

She trembled at the anger in his voice.  She sighed and opened her eyes.  “My…my legs have…been hurting.”

He searched her face and sighed, moving to sit.  He helped her up and pulled her into his lap.  “That’s not all.  Tell me.”

“…I’m having weird dreams.”

“…like…demons and shit…?”

“No.  Like talking to Solas.” She frowned into his neck. 

“That’s…not normal.”

“No.  It’s not.  And I don’t know what to do.  I think my legs are getting worse.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Yeah?  Like you didn’t have _enough_ to fucking deal with?  Going out and helping hunt down rogue red templars?  Venatori?  All that shit?  Come on, Bull.  You know I couldn’t lay more shit on your shoulders.”

“But you’re _mine_ to worry about.  _Your_ shit is _mine_ to carry.  Don’t belittle my choice.  Kadan…don’t fucking hide things from me.  You wanna play that game with anyone else?  Fine.  Your choice.  But never, ever…with me.”

Thia let the tears loose and nodded.  “I’m sorry…”

He took a deep breath.  “I don’t need an apology.  You don’t need to say sorry.  Just promise me you’ll lay _everything_ on me.  No matter what.”

“…okay.  I promise.”

“Good.  Now.  I still have business to tend to.”

Thia pulled back to ask but swallowed her question immediately.  Her arousal returned fully as she saw the darkened glint of lust in his eye.  She gladly let him guide her to straddle his hips.  He freed himself from his pants just enough to sink inside of her.  She sighed in bliss as she seated herself fully upon his member.  The feeling of being stretched and filled with her love was…perfect.  He slid her up until his head was just barely in her folds and pulled her back down hard.  Thia moaned loudly and held his shoulders tightly.

“Still good, kadan?”

Thia was breathing heavily.  Licking her lips, she stared into his eye.  “I’ll be good when you start really fucking me.”

Bull laughed huskily and lied back.  “That’s my girl.”

Thia’s shout of pleasure drowned out anything she might have said as he began to thrust into her, hard and fast.  She was bouncing on his hips.  Hands braced on his chest; she rode him to completion.  Her orgasm hit her hard and fast.  She was left a trembling mess as he continued to seek his own end.  It didn’t take too long for him to spend himself within her.  Thia collapsed atop him and loved listening to his raised heartrate and heavy breaths. 

“I love you, Bull…”

“Asala, kadan…” He sighed, kissing her brow. 

“Mm…what’s that mean again?” Thia asked drowsily.

“My soul, where my heart lies.”

“Asala, kadan.”

Bull chuckled, “your accent is atrocious.”

Thia snorted, “yeah, yeah…”

“Sleep, kadan.”

“Mmkay…”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABY!! 
> 
> So, this is honestly the best description I could give based on my own experiences with childbirth. Though, I had an epidural with both kiddos so...I can only describe what I felt UP UNTIL the epidural was given. Which, to be honest, was NOTHING compared to what other women went through! But the most honest description I can give people is that it literally felt like I squeezed a giant, warm, jello shot out. Gross and also kind of NOT the thing you should be giggling at after just giving birth. 
> 
> All that aside! Baby Boy Brannen has arrived!
> 
> Edit: I also forgot to mention the whole midwife thing. I'm only drawing on what little I know of our days in the medieval times. Most things like childbirth, from what I understand, the men didn't attend as it was considered a 'woman's role' or 'duty' to pop out babies. So that's kind of the mentality going on here that Rowan just WON'T accept. She's a modern woman in not so modern times. In any case, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LONG TIME COMING, I know. First off, we got hit with various illnesses like the stomach bug, colds, etc the last two months. THEN, hubby and I heard back from a publisher for our original novel. Long story short, found out they are a 'vanity publisher' and want a large lump-sum up front. SOOOOOO...we're exploring some other avenues and possibilities next. SUCH A BUSY TIME. 
> 
> BUT, all those excuses aside, I HAVE like three chapters written ahead for this and am working on Displaced as well. Love y'all!

**You're Always There, You're Everywhere  
~Wish You Were Here-Avril Lavigne~**

“I’ve something for you, milady.”

Thia looked up from where she sat, studying her hand of cards.  She carefully set her cards face down with her hand atop them.  Varric made a muted protest at her obvious distrust of her present company.  Sera snickered. 

“What is it?”

The messenger held out a scroll with a small pouch attached.  “Here you are.”

“Did Leliana say anything?”

The messenger looked uncomfortable.  “Er, I—”

Thia snorted at her obvious discomfort.  “I know she reads over everything that comes in.  She must not think it’s a threat if she sent it along to me.”

“Y—yes, milady.” The messenger bowed and left them. 

Varric was grinning at her.  “I think they might have pissed themselves.”

“Nah.  I wasn’t _that_ intimidating.”

“Says you!” Sera snorted out a giggle.  “My turn, yeah?”

Thia untied the twine and opened the letter.  She skimmed over the message before she cleared her throat.  “I give.  Read my cards.” She turned and started to push to her feet.  Managing to rise and lean on the wall, Thia took a second to get her trembling muscles under control. 

“Here.” Krem was suddenly beside her, taking her arm.  “I remember you sayin’ boss wanted something upstairs, right?”

Thia gave him a grateful smile.  “Yeah.  We should go get that.”

“Lead the way.”

She didn’t.  But she was ever thankful for his help up the stairs.  She shouldered the door open.

“Should I get Bull?”

“If it’s not a bother to you right now, yeah.  That’d be a big help, Krem.”

“I’ll send him up.”

Thia shut the door behind her and hobbled to the chair by the bed.  She sat down and reread the message. 

_Just a trinket for a friend._

Who the hell sent this?  She untied the pouch and emptied it into her open palm.  A small, oval pendant fell onto her hand.  A topaz gem inlaid within bronze or copper with a leather cord.  It was simple.  Nothing odd stood out to her about it.  This wasn’t a magical amulet or anything.  Just a normal necklace.  Bull opened the door and stepped in. 

“What is it, Kadan?” He crossed the room to where she sat.

“I got a necklace.”

“…from who?”

“Doesn’t say.” She held up the one lined note for him to read.  “It’s not magical.  I don’t feel anything from it.  Just a trinket.  Nothing more.  Creepy.”

“Did Red say anything on where it came from?”

Thia shrugged, “I don’t know.  She had a messenger deliver it to me.”

“Something’s wrong about this,” he frowned deeply at the piece of jewelry.  “Can I see it?”

“Yeah,” Thia handed it over.  He lifted it.  He sniffed it and even licked it.  Thia giggled at the sight.  “Poisoned?”

“No.”

“Did you really need to lick it?”

“Ben-Hassrath training, remember?”

“Oh, I get it.  I’m just amused you actually _licked_ a necklace to check for poison.”

“Looks harmless.  Best keep it put away for now.  At least until I can figure out who sent it.”

“Sounds good to me.” Thia took it back and put it in the dresser next to the bed.

“You okay?”

Thia pursed her lips and heaved a sigh, leaning forward to rub her face in her hands.  “I think so.  Why?  Did Krem say something?”

“Didn’t need to.”

“I’m okay today.  It hurts but its at least manageable today.  I was able to walk around the room…sort of.”

“Don’t overdo it.”

“I’m not trying to overdo it.  I’m trying to overcome it,” Thia looked up. 

“Do you want me to stay or go?”

“I always want you near.”

“Then that’s where I’m at.”

…..

Rolling over, Ro yawned and frowned.  She gasped and sat up quickly.  She couldn’t hear the baby breathing.  She leapt up and began frantically search the bedding and small crib they’d set up in the tower.  Panic began to well up within her along with tears.  That’s when she heard someone singing softly below.  Taking a moment to listen closely, she recognized the timbre.  Cullen.  Crossing to the ladder, she climbed down gingerly.  What she saw took her breath away. 

Cullen stood, holding their son in his arms facing him, singing softly to him while rocking and bouncing lightly in place.  The afternoon sunlight made his golden curls stand out.  He was wearing a pair of casual, soft leather breeches, an off-white cotton tunic, and leather wrist bracers.  No armor.  No mantle.  No sword.  No boots, even.  And he was angelic.  He turned to smile at her.

“Look, your beautiful mum came down to say hello, Bran.”

Bran wiggled a little in Cullen’s hands, making tiny little grunting sounds.  Ro cupped her hands over her mouth as tears overcame her.  Cullen’s calm demeanor changed to alarm.

“Love?  What is it?”

“I…you…” She couldn’t speak.  The emotions overcame her and she just moved to his side and nestled into him.  “I love you.”

“I love you, Rowan.  What is it?”

“Just overcome with joy.”

His laugh came out in a whoosh of relief.  “Oh, is that all?”

Ro sniffled and giggled with him.  “That’s all.  Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You need your rest.”

“So do you.”

“I did not deliver a babe two weeks ago.”

“…no…but—”

“No.  There will be none of that.  He is my responsibility as are you.  Your wellbeing is just as important to me as his.  Did you get enough rest?”

“Yes.  Thanks to you.” Ro beamed up at him.  She was so fucking lucky. 

“Good.  I need to change his nappy.”

“I can do that.”

“Rowan, please,” Cullen sighed, “let me do this.”

“…why are you so adamant about this?  It’s just a diaper—er—nappy.”

Cullen looked down, his jaw working.  She knew that look.  Her heart broke.  She knew what he was about to say before he even spoke.  “I hardly deserve this.  So I want to show the Maker how grateful I am for you and Bran.  For all of this.  I want to be the best father and husband I can be and—”

“Cullen.  You _deserve_ happiness.  You’ve fought for this.  You’ve _bled_ for this.  You have _paid enough_ for this.  Don’t make yourself pay more.  If you _want_ to help me with Bran’s changings and whatnot, then do it because _you_ feel like _you_ want to.  Not to make penance for something that you _never needed to repay._ ”

“How do you see so much in me that I cannot even begin to glimpse?”

Ro placed her hands on his face.  “Because I know you.”

Cullen shifted Brannen to one arm carefully and looped his now free arm around her and tugged her in to kiss her soundly.  Ro returned his kiss without a glimmer of hesitation.  When they parted, Ro took Brannen and shifted her top to latch him. 

“I meant to change his nappy…” Cullen reminded her pointedly.

“He’s feeding now.” Ro shot back with a sly smirk.  “Guess that means I’ll just need to do it myself.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You married me.”

“That I did.” Cullen grinned broadly at that.

…..

If it could just never be cold again, Max would be all too pleased.  Fighting in the Frostback Basin was less than ideal.  Fighting Hakkonites even less so.  Then…add in the fucking ice dragon?  Hakkon Wintersbreath?  Then all the evidence he’d collected as well as _meeting_ the last Inquisitor?  His brain was frazzled to say the least.  He’d only gotten to spend a week with his new nephew before he had needed to head back to the basin in order to finish this. 

Now it was easily two months in and he _just_ _finally_ saw this to its end.  And he wasn’t sure how to feel.  Once more the Chantry was _wrong_.  Max was beginning to wonder if he was going to suffer tension headaches for the rest of his life.  Unclenching his jaw for the fifteenth time in the last hour alone, he breathed in slowly through his nose and out through his mouth.

“You’d think we just killed an ice dragon to find out our dear Inquisitor has become a fire breathing one.  Sovereign for your thoughts?” Varric asked from his saddle.

Max spared him a glance.  “I’m beginning to have a severe disgust in this Chantry of yours.”

Cass sighed from her horse.  “I…can understand your sentiment.  But nothing is infallible.”

“Oh, I _know_.  I _get_ that.  What I _don’t_ get…is why the _motherfuck_ this goddamned forsaken Chantry _hates_ elves and magic so fucking much.”  Max growled out.

Cass looked over, her apparent shock at the venom dripping from his tongue.  Max tended to keep his cool.  He tried, at least, not to swear like this.  But…he was beyond just angry at this point.  He was downright livid, incensed, _enraged_ …

“I—”

“Don’t.” Dorian held his hand up to the Seeker.  “This is a topic best left to Skyhold’s walls.  There is…too much emotion right now.”

Max dug his heel into his horse’s flank and rode a bit faster.  As he passed his love, he tossed him a grateful look.  He didn’t hear whatever Cass said in response.  He wasn’t angry with _her_.  Max also knew he wasn’t being entirely fair to the Seeker.  They rode all day until they pitched camp by a river.  He went for a walk.  Pausing by an enormous tree that had raised roots and canopied over a small waterfall. 

“Amatus?”

Max closed his eyes and took solace in the sound of Dorian’s voice and footsteps. 

“Are you…all right?”

“No.”

“All right.  Wrong choice of words.  _What_ is wrong?”

Max turned his head to look over at the handsome mage.  “What is my fate to be, Dorian?”

“I don’t have that answer, Max.”

Max scoffed, rubbing his brow.  “I know.  I didn’t mean that I needed you to answer that.  I just feel like another gear for the Chantry to use and throw aside.  Bury in mystery and lies to bullshit the next believers.”

“The Chantry has a great many flaws.  That is nothing new,” Dorian sidled up beside Max. 

“No, I suppose it isn’t.  My blood boils when I think of the things that have done in the _holy name of Andraste_.  Mages shackled.  Templars addicted to lyrium.  Demonizing anything that differs from humans because, of course, only _humans_ can be holy.”

“Are you—having a crisis of faith?” Dorian question with a frown.  “I didn’t take you to be one who believed in Andraste.”

“Andraste?  Fuck if I know.  But _something_ must have brought Thia, Ro, and I here.  Something beyond our understanding.  I don’t know what I believe anymore.”

“I should think that sums up a great many of people in this world.”

“At least I’m not alone.” Max chuckled without humor.  “Sorry, Dor.  This—this isn’t what I imagined having on my mind tonight.”

“You’re filthy.  We should bathe.”

Max quirked a brow but then muttered an ‘oh.’  He nodded and turned to help Dorian disrobe.  Hands sliding down Dorian torso inch by inch, Max leaned in to press his lips to his lover’s.  The dark-haired man looped his arms around Max’s shoulders and waist.  Two steps closed the meager distance between them.  Tongue swirled and danced lazily; neither vying for dominance.  A sigh escaped.  Neither could tell which one of them made it.  Once each man was stripped nude, Max took the lead.  He stepped into the water.  He was nearly caught of guard by the slightly cool, temperate water that flowed around his calves.  Tugging Dorian gently with him, they waded out until they were up to their hips.  Standing in the water, they didn’t bother to break from their kiss. 

Their rings made the smallest hum on their fingers while the barrier replenishing spell kept them secured in a bubble of protection.  Dorian slowly trailed his fingers down Max’s chest, abdomen, and delved below the water’s surface.  Max groaned as the other man’s hand slid over his swollen desire.  Dorian hummed in approval as he began to pump his hand over Max slowly, torturously.

Max dropped his forehead to Dorian’s shoulder, “I’ve missed time with you…”

“I’ve been at your side the whole time, amatus,” Dorian reminded him.

“We haven’t had sex in forever.”

“Ah.  That.  Yes, it has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“ _Forever,_ ” Max reiterated.

Dorian chuckled darkly, “well, we can’t have _that_ , now can we?”

“No.  We certainly can’t.” Max grabbed Dorian and lifted him.  Dorian made the absolutely most amusing yelp.  With a laugh, Max found a shallow patch that looked perfect for what he had in mind.  Lying Dorian down, he reclaimed the mage’s lips. 

Dorian groaned loudly and ran his hands over Max.  He touched every inch available to his roaming hands.  “Amatus…I daresay you’ve gotten a bit more muscular these last few months.”

“I told you I’d been working on being able to carry you.”

“What have you been up to, hm?” Dorian purred as he nibbled a trail down Max’s neck.

Max felt his breath stutter a long with his words, “w—working out with C—Cullen…”

“My, my, my…no wonder.”

“He showed me which exercises—Dorian…” Max moaned loudly as Dorian swirled his tongue around Max’s left nipple. 

“Don’t mind me, amatus.  You were saying?”

Max bit his lip, trying to catch his breath.  “The ones that build upper body strength faster and better.  Fuck this.”

Dorian laughed as Max lost his patience.  Max reached between them and began to work his hand over Dorian’s length.  The sweet gasping moan Dorian made was music to Max’s ears.  He slid down and replaced his hand with his mouth.  He suckled away without shame and used his tongue to massage the underside of Dorian’s cock while bobbing.  Dorian’s hand buried into his hair as he thrusted into Max’s mouth eagerly.  All too soon, Max’s mouth filled with Dorian’s spend.  He swallowed, happily taking his lover’s every last drop.  His mouth made a soft pop as he released Dorian from his lips. 

Dorian threw his leg up and flipped them, sliding down Max’s body to return the favor.  Max loved the sight of Dorian’s dark eyes, filled with lust, staring into his own as he slid his own delicious mouth over Max’s erection.  A long groan fell from Max.  It had been a while.  A _long_ while apparently.  Dorian pumped half of Max’s cock with his right hand while he alternated between using his tongue and sucking his head.  Max couldn’t look away.  Dorian smirked with his mouth full of cock.  Max growled, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck!”

Dorian’s chuckle vibrated through him.  Max hissed and bucked his hips.  Dorian playfully nipped his tip.  Max was a panting mess.  And then Dorian _really_ turned up the heat.  A zinging sensation began to envelope his length.  He gasped and looked up sharply.  It felt _good_.  _Really, really_ good.  He groaned as he felt his end coming on faster than normal.  Dorian winked saucily at him before moving his hand and sucking his cheeks in suddenly.  He was using his _magic_!  With his fucking _tongue_! 

Max lost it at that.  His orgasm rushed him and took him over with a loud shout that echoed around the forested area.  Dorian licked him clean and crawled like a predatorial feline over him. 

“It would seem some of my research paid off.”

“No shit.” Max managed through his heavy breaths.  “What—where—?”

“Now that would ruin the whole point of experimental pleasure, wouldn’t it?”

“You have _more_ to try?”

“I’m insulted!  When have I _ever_ done anything half-way?”

“…if it’s anything more like _that_ …I’m _really_ looking forward to it.”

“That is a delight to hear.  That was just electric mana.  I’ve yet to test out ice, fire, spirit, or even mixtures of the medias…”

“When we get home,” Max pushed up onto his arms, “we have more _research_ to attend to.”

Dorian licked his lips, “so you desire to be my test subject then?”

“Hell.  Yes.”

Dorian laughed and kissed his nose.  “We need to get dressed and return before they send someone after us.  After all, that last shout of yours might have caused them some bit of alarm.”

“If they know us at all, they’ll know it wasn’t a battle cry.”

“True.”

They both moved to their feet, quickly washing away any remnants of debris or soil from their bodies.  Dressing, they walked hand in hand back to camp.  A pink-faced Seeker studiously ignored their return.  Varric was grinning and scribbling away on paper.  Max frowned at that.

“Inspiration suddenly hit you?”

“You know what’s funny about these woods?” Varric asked, looking up with a distinctly amused twinkle in his eyes.  “Twigs snapping echo for yards…”

Max felt the confusion cross his face.  What did that have to do with—?  His eyes went huge.  “Oh!”

Dorian tried desperately to smother his laugh and quickly fled to their shared tent.  Cass huffed and turned away, returning to cleaning her blade.  Max snorted out a snicker and waved goodnight before joining Dorian in their tent.  The two men looked at one another and any attempt of not laughing shattered.  They laughed together before they finally collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cullen gives me such a huge smile. Seriously. 
> 
> So, for anyone who played the DLC of the Frostback Basin, you'll get some of what's going on in the background. I didn't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't played it yet. Though I doubt there's many of us Inquisition Addicts out there who haven't since it's more time with our favorite characters. The exchange between Max and Dorian is probably one of my favorites written thus far. And I haven't even gotten to the one I'm looking forward to writing the most! 
> 
> Love you guys! Hope you enjoy the update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Willing to Play My Part**

~Made in Heaven-Queen~

Thia sipped her sweetened tea as she sat by Bull.  It was still a bit early to be drinking anything stronger.  No matter how much she wanted to.  Plus, mixing herb potions and alcohol was akin to mixing Tylenol and beer back home.  God, what she wouldn’t give to have a bottle of painkillers.  Or was it Maker?  She didn’t know what to use anymore.  The longer they stayed, the more she felt the need to say Maker.  Although, the looks on people’s faces when she _did_ say God was still fairly hilarious.  Especially the mothers that came and went.  Snickering to herself, she noted Bull’s raised brow. 

“Just remembered something funny,” she reassured him.  “So, you found a lead from Leliana?”

“Yeah.  Letter came from southern Ferelden.  I’m taking all the boys except Skinner.  She’s staying to keep an eye on you and keep you company.”

Thia smiled at him.  She probably should have felt insulted that he felt he needed to leave her a babysitter.  But it wasn’t an insult.  It was a gesture of his care for her.  “Maybe she can teach me how to flay a man six different ways while you’re gone.”

“Six?” Skinner looked up with an annoyed tick in her brow.  “What you take me for, shem?  I’ll teach you least ten.”

Thia grinned and pointed at the elf.  “See?  That’s why I like her.  She’s damn good at killing things.”

Skinner grinned back.  “Not _all_ I’m good at.  But you’re boss’s girl.  So we won’t go there.”

Thia giggled as she raised her teacup to the elven woman.  Dalish snorted from where she sat, “don’t encourage her.  She just _might_ teach you how to skin people alive.”

“You say this like it’s a _bad_ thing…” Thia mused, looking over as a few unfamiliar faces walked into the tavern.  She squinted her eyes to see the heraldry on their backs.  “Whose—”

“Free marches.  Trevelyan heraldry, I believe.” Bull answered in a hush.  “That ain’t good.”

Thia’s blood ran cold.  “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“I need to go see Max.”

“On it, kadan.” Bull stood and helped her up.  She used his arm for support as they moved as quickly as she could across the keep.  Bull half hauled her up the steps to the main hall. 

“We desire to speak to the Inquisitor.” One of the well-dressed men spoke to Josephine.

Josephine cleared her throat and smiled, the edges a bit strained.  “Bann Trevelyan, it is an honor to have you visit our humble abode.  I have sent a messenger to retrieve him from his quarters.  May I interest you in a refreshment while you wait?  Perhaps a tour—?”

The man cut her off, holding up his hand.  “That won’t be necessary.  I wish to see the Inquisitor immediately.”

Thia cleared her throat loudly.  The man turned and frowned at her, his eyes widening almost unperceptively.  “Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick, I presume?”

Josephine peeked around him with an obvious look of surprise.  Thia smiled cordially at him.  The man cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes.  And you are…?”

“Cynthia Carver of the Emerald City.  Surely you’ve heard of the city by the sea with quoxwood trees, dress salons, libraries, and trees even as large as buildings?” Thia kept her face as straight as possible.

“I…must admit I have not, milady.  What country does this lay in again?” Bann Trevelyan was doing well at trying to pretend he wasn’t as confused as everyone in the room currently was. 

Thia could swear she heard a soft snort from the atrium door but brushed it off for the time being.  “Far east.  At least three months travel.  Now, you say you have business with the Inquisitor?”

“Yes…I do.  Forgive me, but it something that must be addressed with him personally.”

“What can I do for you, Lord Trevelyan?” Max chose that moment to join them.  However, from the barely restrained smirk on his face, Thia knew he’d heard her. 

Bann Trevelyan turned back and froze.  “Maxwell!  I knew it!  I _knew_ it was _you_!  B—but why the odd accent!  And the strange alias?”

Max stared at him blankly for a few moments then looked to Thia with a clear, _‘help’_ sign written in his eyes. 

“There was a terrible mistake made at the Conclave, milord.” Thia was beyond grateful to hear Ro’s voice as she entered from the atrium.  Little Brannen was carefully nestled in her arms. 

“A mistake?”

“Yes,” Ro looked at him sadly.  “A case of mistaken identity, I’m afraid.  You see, Max here is Max Kassidy of the Emerald City from the far East as well as lady Cynthia and myself.  We are siblings of a sort.  Maxwell Trevelyan perished in the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.  Because the two were so similar in appearance, many believed Inquisitor Kassidy here to be Lord Trevelyan.  I…am terribly sorry to tell you this sad news in such a manner.”

Bann Trevelyan turned and stepped closer to Max.  Max flinched and retreated a step back.  He would have reached for his sword if it were strapped on his person.  The older man looked as though he’d been slapped.  “You have no bloody clue who I am, do you?”

Max swallowed and shook his head.  “I am afraid not, my lord.”

Bann Trevelyan’s gaze dropped to the floor.  “So my boy is dead.  It _is_ true then.  You weren’t parading about as another man, trying to skulk away from your duties at home.”

Max looked between people desperately.  Thia bit her lip as Bann Trevelyan let out a wail and fell to his knees.  Josephine gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.  Ro stepped forward and knelt, resting her hand gently on his shoulder.

“Please, stay as a guest here for the evening.  Visit the Chantry gardens and mourn your loss properly before you attempt to head back home.  You’ll need your strength for what you have to inform your family later.  I’ll see to it personally that you and your men receive whatever you need during your stay.  My husband and I would be happy to aid you.”

“I…thank you…” Bann Trevelyan sniffed and wiped his face, rising to his feet.  “I shall take my leave of you then.” 

With one last forlorn glance, the older man trudged out of the main hall and down the steps to the courtyard.  Josephine made a small sound, wiping her own tears. 

“That was such a sorrowful exchange.  That poor man.”

Max nodded, “I feel like a terrible asshole.”

“And what would you have done?  Pretending to be his dead son?” Thia asked, shaking her head.  “You did the right thing, Max.”

“I must return to my duties.  Thank you, lady Thia, Lady Rowan for handling that situation.  I did not have the answers he sought.” Josephine bowed her head and made herself scarce. 

Max looked at Thia, shaking his head.  “Seriously?  Emerald City?  Quoxwood trees?”

“Oh screw you, that was funny!” Thia grinned. 

“You’re gonna have to fill me in, kadan.” Bull stated looking at her.

“It’s from a theatrical production.  Like the Orlesian Opera.  It’s called Wicked.”

“So it’s not even a real place in your world?”

“Nope!” Thia giggled.  The giggles died down though.  “But now I feel really bad for the joke.  Since, you know…he was here about his dead son and all.  I didn’t think he was going to fall down and _cry_ like that.”

“Grief is powerful,” Ro looked toward the main hall entrance. 

“Bull, you said you had a lead on that letter.  When did you plan to head out?” Max changed the subject.

“Tomorrow morning.  You comin’, boss?”

“Yes.  I’d like your help when I head to the Deep Roads entrance to speak to this Shaper Valta chick.  You up for that?”

“You know me.  The bigger the fight, the better the fun.” Bull grinned back.  “And if you happen to maybe have us fight a dragon while we’re out…?”

Max laughed, “down, Bull.  Down.”

“No!  No down!  I need him _up_ for my fun times!” Thia blurted, shaking her head wildly.

“Thia!  Please!  My ears have bled enough!!” Max made a point to cover his ears. 

“Yeah, yeah…like you and Dorian didn’t make poor Cassandra want to stab her own eardrums.”

Ro chuckled at that, “I heard about that…”

“Apparently everyone did.” Bull added in.

“I didn’t know the woods were so acoustic!!” Max was turning pink.

“Shh!” Ro tried to sound stern but was failing as she was wearing too large of a smile.  “Don’t wake Bran.”

Max threw his hands up and turned.  “I’m going back to my room.  Where the all the gossip doesn’t swirl!”

“More like where the gossip begins!” Thia cackled as he flipped her off over his shoulder.  “Speaking of…you leave tomorrow.  We need to make up for the time you’ll be gone.”

Bull bent and lifted her into his arms fully.  “Music to my ears.  Night, Ro.”

Ro rolled her eyes and waved.  “Night you two crazy people.”

…..

Leliana cooed, talking in Orlesian as she played with Brannen’s little toes.  Ro stood by the wash basin, scrubbing the soiled cloth diapers.  Brannen was enamored with the spymaster.  He garbled and cooed back at her.  Seeing such a soft side of Leliana was as sweet as it was humorous.  Wringing the cloths of the water, Ro pinned them to the drying line with the little wooden clothespins. 

“When do you go to Val Royeaux to accept the title of Divine?”

Leliana hummed, “at least a month from now, I believe.  There are many things they must get in order before I am to be sworn into the role.”

“Are you nervous?”

“I, Leliana, Sister Nightingale, Spymaster of the Inquisition…nervous?” Leliana smirked over at Ro.  “Of course I am.  To be Divine is as daunting as it is an honor.”

“You’re going to be a wonderful Divine, Lel.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me, Ro.”

“This world needs the change you seek to see happen.  The Chantry has failed those it needed to help the most,” Ro turned with a sigh. 

“On that we are agreed,” Leliana lifted Brannen into her arms.  “I have a gift for you.  It just arrived this afternoon.”

“A gift?  For me?  Why?”

“Such questions!” Leliana giggled as she motioned for Ro to follow her.  They wandered into the living quarters.  Stopping at Leliana’s room, they stepped inside.  The redhead moved to a parchment wrapped package.  She lifted it and handed it to Ro with her free hand. 

Ro took it and sat down on the bed’s edge and began to carefully unwrap it.  She lifted a lovely red, embroidered fabric from within.  With a gasp, she ran her fingers over the soft fabric.  “It’s…wow.  Leliana, it’s lovely.”

“It is Orlesian silk.  A lady of such an important station should have a lovely wrapping to fashion into a sling for her little babe.”

Ro felt tears prickle her eyes.  “Oh…Lel…I love it.”

“I am very pleased to hear that.  Oh, do stop.  I’ll start crying to if you start now!”

Ro laughed and wiped at her tears.  “I’m going to miss you when you go.”

“I will miss you as well.  You have become as dear a friend to me as Solona and Elissa ever were.  We will certainly keep in touch, Ro.” Leliana sat down and they hugged.  “Whenever you need, whatever you need of me, call upon me.  I do wish to see this little one grow up.”

“I know Cullen hates Val Royeaux, but he’ll have to suffer through it for our visits.” Ro smiled.

“I’m certain I can find some incentive for him to visit.”

“Good luck with that,” Ro chuckled. 

“I must return to my duties.  But first, let’s get this set up, shall we?”

“I’d very much like that.”

Leliana showed Ro how to wrap it around Brannen first and then to attach and tie it to herself.  Ro felt pure glee wearing such a lovely piece of fabric and also having her arms free.  The two women walked back into the main hall.  As they closed the door behind them, they were met halfway by Cullen.  He looked Ro over.

“I’ve been looking for you.  Where did you get that?  It looks very nice.”

“It was a gift from Leliana.” Ro beamed, turning around for him.  “Look!  My arms are free!”

Cullen laughed and looked to Leliana.  “My many thanks, Leliana.”

“It was nothing,” Leliana smiled and inclined her head.  “I have a few things to tend to.  I shall see you both later.”

Cullen held his arm out and Ro slid hers around.  They began to walk back through the rotunda.  Ro frowned at the paintings on the walls.

“You do that often.”

“Hm?  Do what?”

“Look upon Solas’ painting with displeasure.  Do you not like them?”

“Oh…no.  It’s…not that.”

“…I know that tone.”

“I like the paintings.  They are historical records of what happened here.  I just have some…misgivings about the one who created them.”

“There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

“Why are you always so perceptive?”

“It is quite literally part of my job,” Cullen pointed out.

“You could, you know, _not_ pay so much attention once in a while.”

“Perish the thought!” Cullen teased, bumping her hip gently with his own.  “I pay great attention to my lady.  Always have, always will.”

“You do…” Ro smiled as they walked onto the bridge.  “I—”

A sharp cry of pain had them both freezing.  Ro’s heart flew to her throat.  Cullen released her, sprinting for the tower door.  It came from farther down the battlements.  Ro held onto Brannen and took off after Cullen.  She knew that cry.  Cullen paused next to the second tower to ask the soldier on duty.  Ro ran past him.

“Rowan!”

“It’s Thia!” Ro tossed over her shoulder. 

“…Maker’s breath,” he quickly caught up to her.  They reached Thia’s door.  Cullen pounded on the wood.  “Thia!”

“Thia, open the door!” Ro called through it.

“I…fucking…can’t!”

Cullen tried the handle.  Looking at Ro, he motioned her to step back and moved to kick the door open.  It flew open with a deafening clatter on the hinges.  Ro rushed in, ignoring Brannen’s cries of alarm from being awoken by the noise.  She knelt by Thia.  Thia was prostrate upon the floor.  She was breathing rapidly and her face scrunched in pain.

“Thia, what’s wrong?  Talk to me!”

“ _Fen’Harel, dirthara-ma banal nadas.  Mar solas ena mar din.  Arlathan, ma banal las halamshir var vhen.  Mala suledin nadas._ ” Thia muttered, her eyes lashes fluttering on her cheeks.  Her hand was clenched to her chest.  It was shaking like she was seizing.  Sweat dripped down her face in rivulets. 

“Why is she speaking elven?” Cullen murmured to no-one in particular. 

“Thia…” Ro grabbed her hand and recoiled with a sharp cry.  “What the fuck?!”

“Ro!  What happened?” Cullen’s alarm made her look up.

“Her hand is burning hot.”

Cullen frowned, touching her hand.  Even through his glove, he felt the burning.  “She’s casting.  Maker’s breath.”

“I—is she…at risk?” Ro asked, terrified of his answer.  Cullen looked up at her.  He was uncertain.  Ro felt her stomach drop. 

He searched her face.  He must have seen the terror in her eyes.  He turned and moved so that he had one knee up and the other upon the floor.  He ducked his head and clasped his hands.  He began to mutter under his breath.  An energy began to emit from him.  With a strange snapping feeling, the energy rushed through the room.  Thia gasped.  Cullen cried out in pain and fell to his side.  Ro wasn’t sure who screamed as she scrambled to him.  It wasn’t until she was cupping his face and someone rushed into the room with them that she realized she had been the one to scream.  Cullen’s breath was labored. 

“What was he thinking!?” Cassandra’s voice came from beside her.

“W-what happened?  Is he going to be all right?” Ro asked her.

Cass sighed, but nodded.  “Yes.  But he will have the worst headache since he overcame his withdrawals.  To cast a silence without lyrium…such a foolish thing.”

“Thia—she—”

“She is stable.” Cass looked at Ro.  “I can feel her magic.  Whatever it was that made Cullen believe he needed to cast a silence, has passed.”

“Is she okay?”

“Yes.  She is asleep.”

Ro breathed a sigh.  She registered that Bran was wailing against her chest.  She pulled him up to her and shushed him, bouncing him lightly in her arms.  Cassandra looked at the boy with a little smile.

“Is _he_ all right with all the drama?”

Ro nodded, kissing his head.  “Probably just reacting to my emotions.”

“There is no immediate danger.  Rest assured, Rowan.  I will keep an eye upon Thia myself.  I’ll ask some of the men to come help move Cullen to somewhere more comfortable.  It would be a good idea to have some elfroot and oakmoss potions on hand when he wakes.”

“I’ll grab some.  Thank you, Cass.”

“No need to thank me.”

“Yes, there is.  You’re a good friend.”

Cass blinked and even blushed.  “I am honored you feel that way.”

“Oh stop.  You’re a good person and even likeable.  Being a hard ass just makes you that more likeable.”

Cass laughed lightly, “tell that to Varric.”

Ro giggled as she stood.  Cass stepped out to yell down to some soldiers.  Once they had Thia settled on her bed, Ro leaned over to kiss her forehead.  That’s when she saw the pendant clutched in Thia’s hand that had been burning.  She carefully pried it free, glancing back around.  Cass had her back turned, instructing the soldiers to carry Cullen to his bed.  She pocketed it and walked past Cass. 

“Thank you again,” she bowed her head and followed the soldiers with Cullen.  After Cullen was settled and the men had left, Ro laid Brennan in his crib for a nap.  She moved to the ladder and slid down.  Sitting in Cullen’s chair, she retrieved the pendant and studied it.  For just a fraction of a second, an elven rune showed in the topaz gem.  But then it was gone.  No matter how she moved the pendant, she couldn’t get it to do so again.  Narrowing her eyes on the piece of jewelry, she set it down on the desk. 

“Who sent you this and why?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation of Thia's words from my research into the Elven tongue: "Fen’Harel, may you learn nothing in inevitable. Your pride will be your death. Arlathan, you do nothing to further our people. Now you must endure."
> 
> I can't imagine using Templar abilities AFTER overcoming Lyrium withdrawal thus far would be easy on the body. So I'm going with the notion that it's like a mage casting with hardly any mana and very taxing on the person; to the point of literal loss of consciousness.


End file.
